


her eyes look sharp and steady into the empty parts of me

by secondsandhours



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondsandhours/pseuds/secondsandhours
Summary: Draco’s exhausted with the weight of the Dark Lord on his shoulders. Hermione sees right through him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	her eyes look sharp and steady into the empty parts of me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Strictly Dramione on Facebook, inspired by [this art](%E2%80%9C) by Avendell, must be 300 words or less.
> 
> I’m very wordy. Talk about a struggle lol. First Dramione I’ve ever posted, hopefully this little bit will help me write more!

He’s drained, gaunt, can feel a chill in his bones when he moves, when he’s still. He thinks she doesn’t notice, hopes maybe she’s always seen him as too pale and cold, thin and angular, so she can’t tell how much less of himself he is. He should know better; she’s very bright.

Just the two of them occupy the entire library. Hermione’s engrossed in a book. Draco’s been trying to study her, but his mind keeps drifting to vanishing cabinets, lifeless birds, sinister house guests.

_Draco?_

Serpents on his dining table.

_Draco. ___

__Baleful red eyes._ _

__“Draco!”_ _

__He jumps, whips his head up. Granger’s staring at him, dark brows furrowed, book closed in her lap. He’s not sure how long he’s been distracted, how long she’s been trying to get his attention._ _

__She’s concerned, frowning. He shoots her a half convincing smirk. It doesn’t work._ _

__“Sorry,” he says. “Daydreaming.”_ _

__Granger hums, disbelieving. “When was the last time you slept?”_ _

__Good question. “I’m fine.”_ _

__Before he knows it, she’s standing and moving to him. She straddles him, her knees fitting around him. Suddenly, he’s much warmer._ _

__She brings her hands to his face. “You’re not fine. Let me take care of you.” She means it now when she thinks he just needs rest. She doesn’t know about the mission, the one that will destroy him and this thing between them._ _

__He lifts a hand to her wild curls, strands circling his fingers. Her eyes are warm, kind. He pulls her down for a kiss._ _

__

__

__He’s good at hiding things, but not good enough. He thinks she doesn’t know, hadn’t overheard him with Snape, hadn’t seen him in the Room of Requirement. But of course she knows; she’s very bright._ _

__She knows. Still, she means it. “Let me take care of you.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Hozier’s “Foreigner’s God”


End file.
